


The Mission

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fanart, Gen, Gift Giving, Shopping, a bowie knife makes the curliest ribbons, highly unsafe christmas tree transportation technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Comments: 138
Kudos: 566





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49239308231/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Sit Wrap

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49269715747/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell what I just spent three days doing? What a mess. LET ME BE SAM PLEASE, I HAVE A NEW BOTTLE OF GODIVA ALL READY
> 
> Thanks to various incredibly helpful discordians for feedback, and to skeller for the most excellent title. A pun in need is a friend indeed!


End file.
